The Immunopathology Core will provide the projects with uniform processing and staining of cells and tissues for microscopy. The core will offer expert immunohistochemistry on light and transmission electron microscopy (EM) for all tissue specimens from the projects. Most of the immunopathological methods employed are common to all of the projects so that a core laboratory will provide uniform methods and interpretation. The central processing of tissue will result in cost savings, quality control and comparability between the results of the projects. More importantly, it will provide an experienced pathologist in the field of inflammation and repair, who can compare and integrate the pathological findings in all of the models. The continual review of all of the histological findings by a single pathologist will ensure that both common and unique aspects of pathological results from different projects are appreciated immediately.